Deceptive Causes
by lark lavroc
Summary: AU. Yaoi. Y/Y. Yugi is deceived.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh nor any of its characters, no matter how much I may wish to own Kaiba. This is merely for fun and I gain no profit.  

Author's Note: Happy belated Birthday and thank you to my dear friend and beta who helped me with some research. This fic would not have existed without her (literally!) since I am unexplainably fascinated by Kaiba and this is...Kaibaless. ^^;; But given that she has a thing for Yami/Yugi... and _this_ is for her...

**ETA: Thank you for the reviews and feedback. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. Poor, poor Yugi indeed. I kept chanting it to myself as I typed...but Yugi still suffered. ^^;; **

**RyuArashi: Basically Yugi is a spirit that can take on solid human form once he gains control. His body's been destroyed and as for why and what Istar and Raul did...it will be explained in the companion piece I am currently working on. I am not sure when it will be finished...I only know it won't be within this month. RL is a pain and so are exams. -_-;;**

**Black Magic Spellbinder: Lol. The whole fic was intentionally made ambiguous so confusion is to be expected. ^^  While The Mummy wasn't the inspiration for this piece, the setting does take place in Ancient Egypt and the whole turned-into-an-Immortal thing was an idea motivated by another ancient civilisation. **

****

**Deceptive Causes**

Temple life hadn't been so bad. All you had to do was look at the orphans picking pockets on the streets, or worse, the ones who begged daily to see the difference. For that, Yugi would always be grateful. Not only did the priests and priestesses take him in, feed him and raised him, they also provided adequate burial for Yugi's deceased parents, an event that would have been impossible due to their servant status. This was a part of his life Yugi still found himself mourning for, as only one who lost his parents at the tender age of eight could. But as time passed and Yugi found himself in the caring hands of Istar, high priestess, Yugi managed to lose a bit of that grief. To finally see the joys in a world filled with vibrant light and swirling colours, instead of the usual dull edges of grey.

It wasn't long before Yugi found himself enjoying the practical life of an initiate. The daily chores never took long to do and everyone did their part. Even the cleaning and cooking didn't bother Yugi, and although much of the time afterwards were spent on changing his attire and cleaning his oft smudged face, Yugi cheerily took to his chores. 

His friends were always amused by this. As if somehow Yugi's enthusiasm for scrubbing dirty floors or wandering around in a daze of curiosity and delight were somehow unusual. He was sure there were many others who loved working and helping around as much as he did; even if most of his friends did moan frequently. Aker in particular had a thing for whining. His fair-haired friend never spent more than a few moments in silence before his mouth would open and rambling would ensue. Not that Yugi minded. After all, Aker was the first to befriend him, giving Yugi a chance to be accepted into their group with no hostility and resentment. With no mention of his quirkiness. His curse. 

Little things like knowing what they would say before the words escaped their mouths never bothered them. Sure Tenarth was amazed when he unerringly answered his unspoken question; but it was shrugged off as just another 'Yugi thing'. What Yugi didn't know was that while these 'Yugi things' were categorized as harmless, they were not forgotten. Not even by Aker. 

A fact that was struck home when he saved Garal's life. 

Yugi could still see his dark fear-stricken eyes. The terror which glazed his pale, pale face. The cold hunger for life growing -- growing as it began fading. Desperate, Yugi had -- reached -- reached for what, he knew not, only that it was caught. And held. And nurtured, nurtured until it was so bright, so fierce, Yugi could hold on no longer. Garal lived. He breathed many more breaths. 

But things changed.

Everything became different. So different and so fast that Yugi could only watch in confusion as Garal scrambled away from him. Wounds, which had shed bright red on his robe, disappeared. Death's seductive embrace, coiled so lovingly around his body -- so very, very close -- were banished once more into the Underworld. Garal looked at him like a stranger. 

Loneliness became his friend again as more and more initiates distanced themselves. Even Aker was awkward around Yugi. It hurt so much. He was different, that he knew. But they had accepted him before. Why couldn't they accept him again? It just hurt so much. And he was so lonely. 

Even Istar could not comfort him. She tried. Ra, she tried. She made sure he was included and a part of whatever the initiates were doing; she even went as far as making a speech about his 'gift' and how it was a sign of the gods' favour. It didn't work. Yugi found himself even more alone. 

Then, something miraculous happened. A presence so strong and so powerful strolled into Yugi's life, and made that deep ache disappear. 

At first, Yugi could only watch in irritation as Yami -- he did not know his name then -- leant against the great willow. Yugi should have known then that Yami was no normal intruder. No intruder could have entered the temple gardens through the temple gates or climbed up its high walls. And yet, Yami had gracefully ambled around the garden, eyeing the perfectly arranged flowers and plant life as if he was the high priest himself. 

"You missed a spot."

Yugi grimaced. "Thanks." 

"No, really. To your left." Yami continued, "The area you just passed over." 

Hiding his annoyance, Yugi turned towards the shadowed figure and plastered on a polite smile. 

"I know you're only trying to be helpful, er, whoever you are, but I'm sure I can do this without your help," Yugi said firmly.

"If you wish." Yami shrugged half-heartedly, mouth twitching at the corners.

Yugi could only blink in surprise at the stranger's easy acquiesce and graceful movements as he sat down. It was entirely unexpected, but accepted, as Yugi worked the gardens in silent companionship.

Sessions and sessions of chores were completed with his silent companion before Yugi noticed an irregularity. Even till this day Yugi was not certain whether his blindness was willed from his loneliness or from his fascination of Yami. If Yugi knew himself well it was probably both. But it didn't really matter. What mattered was when Yugi found out no one else could see Yami. 

Yugi thought he was finally going insane. Crazy. Unbalanced. 

Fortunately Yami made quick work of that trail of thought. Unfortunately he also showed his uncanny ability to read minds -- a skill which had Yugi shuffling uncomfortably for days. It was well worth it though, because after that day, Yugi found himself happily closer to Yami than ever.

Time went by in a pleasant daze. The months felt like seconds and the years felt like hours, and all the time in between was spent with Yami. It was the time alone with Yami that Yugi looked forward to when he was doing the washing or the cleaning. It was Yami's soothing voice Yugi heard during the temple rites. It was Yami whom Yugi thought of day and night. 

It had been so obvious. Obvious, perhaps to others; but never himself. He didn't even understand what he was feeling until that fateful day when Yami kissed him. 

Sixteen years to the day when Yugi experienced his first kiss. He could still feel the tension in his shoulders as Yami leaned down, the softest pressure of Yami's lips as he parted Yugi's, the gentle twining of tongues as Yugi moaned. It had been so sweet, so very very sweet... 

It felt like forever when Yami finally pulled back, slightly panting. Pupils dilated, Yami had gazed down at Yugi, communicating silently. Yugi said yes and pulled Yami close again. 

Nights from then on were spent in each other's passionate embrace. Slow and full or hard and fast, it did not matter. Wet mouthed kisses trailed sweat slicked skin as their grips tightened. Yugi cried out softly as whispered endearments were breathed into his ear, as a full hardness slid smoothly into him. Legs wrapped around Yami's waist, Yugi took him in as deep as he could and closed his eyes. 

Sated and sleepy Yugi would curl himself around Yami like a kitten, leaving both bodies spooned together. As close as their physical selves would allow.

Yugi bubbled with contentment. He spent days afterwards smiling more than he ever had since that incident with Garal, and when he thought no one would notice, he often hummed. Bliss and fulfilment had followed his days endlessly, a sign with which Yugi should have heeded. The forth-coming events Yugi should have anticipated. With happiness, pain would then follow; with companionship, loss was inevitable; with love...betrayal was not far behind.

Haven't he always known this? 

And yet...he had dared hoped. A hope which grew when Yami began remembering fleeting images of his life. And of his death. Yugi had felt so glad for Yami, he wanted Yami to remember his past and close its chapters while opening a new book on their future. Yugi had a ghost-lover. If it hadn't been everything he had always wanted, Yugi would have laughed and been irrepressibly amused. But as it was, Yugi only wanted to cuddle closer and wrap himself around Yami. 

What Yugi should have been concerned with was Yami's uncompromising dislike of Istar and Raul. But especially Istar. There was no reason as to why Yami would want to avoid their presences, or why he dissipated when Yugi spoke with them. Questioning Yami did no good. In fact, it often led to a show of temper Yugi had never seen before. That, and headaches. It was the headaches that troubled Yugi. Yami's anger would blaze and fade away; the headaches did not. He never spoke about them either, which more often then not left Yugi hurt and tense. 

Unsurprisingly, Istar knew of the pendulum mood swings. Even one who wasn't as observant as Istar would have noticed Yugi's wooden expression. True, he hadn't always been so enthusiastic -- oh, whom was he kidding? He was usually happy, happy, happy; all day and all night -- but the fact was, if Istar wanted to talk to him about it then there was serious cause for concern. 

Their talk started normally enough. Kind dark eyes had met Yugi's own with genuine warmth and affection, lessening the ache in his chest. 

"Istar." Yugi bowed. 

Long waist length hair was swept onto one side as Istar chuckled. "Still so formal, Yugi?"

"You are the high priestess. One who's very power could flatten me. Or worse, sentence me to a never ending cycle of cleaning, cooking and washing," Yugi deadpanned, expression blank save for the twinkle in his eye and the upward lift at the corners of his mouth.

"True." Nodding seriously, Istar contemplated, " But I don't know…it just seems a tad too much. Especially given that this someone -- we'll just say you, the dirty grubby you -- was all but raised by me. " 

"I wasn't that dirty!" Yugi protested. "Just a teeny tiny bit. A smidgeon really. Hardly enough to qualify as being dirty *or* grubby."

Istar laughed. Yugi knew he was pouting, he knew he looked like a child just then. He also didn't mind at all, not when Istar laughed, not when she looked at him so lovingly. 

"Reallly…" Amusement tinkling along her musical tone. "If I do remember correctly, were you or were you not the child covered in mud from head to toe, asking me for a second bath?" 

"Well, when you put it like that…" Yugi gave a sheepish grin as Istar laughed again. 

Mirth soon faded though, leaving behind a comfortable silence, which seemed to stretch as Yugi watched the conflict on Istar's face. 

"You can just say it." Yugi examined the troubled expression on her face, before it was stilled and contained. 

"I don't think I really need to." A pause. 

Something else flitted across her golden features. "I know you won't tell me the truth nor do I want any lies, but I know this is difficult for you… so I am going to compromise. What I want to know is whether you can handle it -- Whatever 'it' is."

Yugi hesitated briefly, biting his lower lip as he lowered his eyes and sought for an answer. It came a few seconds late, but with more confidence and decisiveness then his previous demeanour indicated.

"Yes." 

Istar looked into his eyes -- seeing -- and then nodded. It was enough. She relaxed into her seat, giving the brief illusion of ease. Yugi refused to be fooled. He held his head up stubbornly and continued to wait in silence.

Sighing, Istar looked to Yugi in exasperation. 

"You know me too well."

"I know." Just the barest hint of uncontainable mischief before the seriousness crept back. "I know there's more. Tell me."

He carefully took note of the emotional turmoil Istar could not hide. While its presence was expected -- the high priestess was not inhuman_ --_ the lack of control Istar was showing was not. When he first saw Istar, he had thought she was a goddess. Cruel and yet kind. Emotionless and powerful. A sight to behold, and Yugi had been in awe. _She_ was a goddess. Later on, those impressions began to crack as he got to know her. As the awe he felt began to fade, the love he felt began to expand. Istar. Teacher, mentor, goddess, high priestess. Mother. 

He vowed to ease her turmoil. 

"I -- There's something...a ceremony that needs to be done." She hesitated before averting her gaze. "I -- " 

Eyes fixed at some point beyond Yugi, Istar took a deep breath. "There is a need for you to be...involved. We -- that is Raul and I -- think it would help if you were the one...participating." 

Growing uneasy, Yugi struggled to comprehend both words and tone. While the request was for help was relatively simple -- and easy to abide -- the _way_ it was said... Yugi shivered. He felt a sense of -- something ominous, dark...ancient. It was gone. Yugi steadied his breathing, focusing his attention back on Istar.

Pushing the incident to the back of his mind, and ignoring it, Yugi gathered his thoughts. He needed to think. To answer. Giving himself a wry smile, Yugi could not contain his amusement. He wasn't usually prone to self-delusions. Or maybe he was and just didn't know it. What ever the case, Yugi had already made up his mind the instant he heard the trepidation and nervousness in Istar's voice. The words Istar and nervous were as foreign to him as another language. 

"Yes." 

For an instant Yugi saw an unrecognisable emotion flash across Istar's face, but it was quickly hidden, leaving Yugi wondering whether he saw anything at all. 

"I -- am glad." Again the hesitation was there, but Yugi thought nothing of it, putting the awry of emotions down as strain or stress.

It wasn't long before Yugi was asked to meet Istar and Raul at the shrines. That night Yami did not make an appearance, nor had Yugi seen a glimpse of him during the hours of sunlight. 

The unease was ruthlessly smothered though, when Yugi arrived at the shrines. Sparks of anticipating thrill replaced it soon after when Raul informed him of the secret catacombs underneath. No initiate knew, other than Yugi. 

Following the echoing footsteps of Istar and Raul, Yugi noted the strange writing on the dark stone walls. He could only understand a couple of the simple structures -- Ra and god were mentioned several times -- but the rest were puzzlingly distinctive. And old. He recognized the etchings of 'sarcophagus' or 'tomb' but did not understand why 'scarabs' and 'spirit' were interlaced with it. 

Yet, even the confusion was not enough to mar his nervous excitement. Yugi was going to be let in on a secret not known by anyone -- even the favoured priests -- other Raul and Istar. He had even felt flattered in a way. Was he not the only initiate to partake in the ceremony? Was he not chosen? Coupled with the fragrant burning incense, it was enough to make Yugi giddy. 

Yugi was led into a shadowy chamber, dank and musty, but filled with patches of power and magic. He was nearly overwhelmed when its tendrils curled and wrapped themselves around him, creating the sizzling spectre of pleasure as it sang along his nerves. Losing himself into it seemed like the only option.... the only choice....

Istar touched his shoulder. 

It stopped. Shivering lightly, Yugi took a deep breath and centred himself, still stunned by his loss of control. Never in his life had Yugi _felt_ like that. Those emotions. Those feelings. That _power_. It had been very, very addictive. He shivered again and thanked Istar silently. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yugi made his way towards the large flat stone where Raul and Istar stood on opposite sides. Istar gestured for Yugi to come closer, and beckoned his body to lie on its flat surface. Yugi was not a tall person, no matter how much he wanted to be, but the brown sandy stone _reached _up to his _chest_. As if reading his thoughts -- Raul held out his stretched hands and gently pulled Yugi across as Yugi himself pushed up.

Successfully seated, Yugi found his arms stretched wide and his legs slightly apart. The upper part of Yugi's body was bared, pebbling Yugi's nipples and sending a rush of goose bumps on his chest and arms. Oil and incense were poured liberally, and rubbed firmly onto his skin, its poignant scent relaxing. 

Within minutes -- or so Yugi thought, drowsily -- the concoction was rubbed and absorbed. Next came the wrappings. Rough cotton fabric was bound around his wrists, his arms, his ankles and his legs. Black ink was brought and stained markings were imprinted on the fabric. Yugi watched in fascination as the familiar and unfamiliar etchings appeared. He had seen them before.... he just didn't know where. His mind made another feeble attempt at grasping the lost memory, but soon gave up. It was just too much of an effort...and he was tired...sleepy...

Opening his eyes in alarm, Yugi awoke to Istar's tugging. She melodiously whispered something Yugi couldn't understand, but he willingly cooperated when she helped him slide down. A hand was pressed nervously on his lower back, quietly propelling him to Raul. 

It wasn't until Yugi saw the casing next to Raul that he finally came awake. All through the proceedings, Yugi's mind had been numb, unfeeling and uncooperative. Now a sliver of fear had struck, and Yugi's mind instantly went into overdrive. Thinking. Explaining. Urging. 

Yugi did not move. He bit his lower lip uncertainly and looked up at Raul -- searching. Raul nodded. 

Yugi turned to Istar, beseeching. He saw the pained reassurance on her face, and against his screaming instincts, climbed into the golden casing. 

Taking a deep breath, Yugi slowly lay back, letting his body sink into the contours. Yugi tried to calm the frantic beating of his heart, his pause. He tried to let go of the fear quivering in the insides of his stomach and hang onto the logical side of his mind. 

Just when he thought he had finally managed to retain a bit of his calm, it shattered. Yugi's eyes widened in fright as he saw the covering -- the upper half of the casing -- being lowered down. He struggled to protest -- to get up. But it was no use. It was already coming down.

_No!_

_Please don't! Ra, please don't! Please, please, please, please, please...! _

He screamed. He pleaded. He _begged_. 

Darkness descended. Yugi fought against it, pushing and struggling, fighting it with all of his might.

_Yami! _

The latch clicked. 

_Yami! _

Yugi stilled. Limbs motionless as tears prickled his eyes and slid down his cheeks. His heart stung. 

_YAMI! _

So did his leg. And his arm. His chest...Yugi's breath caught in horror. _No...can't be...can't be....can't be..._ He chanted. Squeezing his eyes shut, Yugi closed off his mind, refusing...denying...

_Pain. _

Yugi chanted. If he didn't believe it...if he refused to acknowledge it....

Then it wouldn't exist. 

_PAIN. _

Yugi broke his chanting. His concentration wavered as the prickling sensation started to cover the whole of his legs...moving...

Up to his waist now. 

Yugi tried to stifle his cries, sobbing soundlessly. Eyes shut tightly, hands clenched, Yugi could feel every bite, every sting. Every chunk of skin gone. 

He screamed when they reached his chest.... crawling....sliding in the slickness of his own blood.

He pleaded. He begged. 

Darkness descended. 

_Yami..._

Yugi's first sensation had been that of floating.... He felt free, whole and so -- tranquil. Serene. He never wanted to leave this place again. A sense of fear curled around him as half-forgotten pain emerged in his mind. 

No. 

He refused to think. He refused to remember. He wanted to stay here, in this safe warm haven... where no one could ever hurt him again. 

No...he didn't want to go...but the voice kept calling him. Reminding him. He was -- Yugi -- yes. But being Yugi meant pain. He whimpered, mind cringing in memory. He did not want pain. 

But the voice.... it was so familiar. It invoked warmth, affection, need. Love. He wanted to trust it. He wanted to do what it was saying.... but something held him back. Warned him against it. It had betrayed him before. 

Caught between his head and his heart, Yugi didn't know what to do. He was torn and conflicted. Indecision marred his peace, his refuge. He grew angry. Resentment was flung to the voice for taking away his shelter. For making him choose. 

_Trust in me..._

Surprised, Yugi watched as it took in his resentment, absorbed its thorn, and then gently offered Yugi everything. 

Yugi hesitated. Reservations still held him back but this time, the lure was stronger. He wanted to touch that warmth, that love. He wanted to take it and wrap it around himself, to snuggle in and never let go.

Without being aware of it, Yugi had reached -- heat and warmth and relief flashed -- just as it reached for him.

Then he was back. Disorientated and confused, Yugi found himself solidifying. He held up his hands and watched in amazement as they began to take shape. Looking down at the rest of his body, Yugi noted that the same thing was happening everywhere else. The only difference was in some patches; his flesh was more solid. More alive. More real.

And that brought his head back up as images of the last several hours flitted through his mind. His eyes roamed around the chamber, searching for Raul and -- Istar. It had hurt to think of her, to say her name. 

He caught sight of Yami. Standing next to the stone, no -- altar -- he corrected, staring at Yugi.

"You...I... Where were you?" Yugi finally broke the silence. 

He watched as Yami struggled to voice his thoughts. "I.." He began again. "Ever since the sun had risen, I've been...getting headaches. And images." Pausing. "They were vivid. So real I thought I could visualise them. See them. Live through them...."

"So you went away."

"Yes." He wavered. "To see if I could find those places, things -- I -- couldn't hear you. Not until you were nearly gone...I'm sorry. So sorry." The last bit was whispered. Agony and guilt heavy in his heart and face.

Yugi softened. His own hurt lessening as he shunted the perceived final betrayal away. 

"It's alright...it's aright..." Yugi walked to Yami, arms wide, ready to embrace. 

They clung together as Yugi soothed Yami...whispered words of forgiveness...

All too soon Yugi pulled back, with unanswered questions still. 

"They're gone," Yami said, before Yugi could open his mouth. Questioning eyes stared at Yami. 

"Forever. I took care of them." Yugi frowned.

"They hurt you! What was I suppose to do?!" At this Yugi could not stop the hurt from flooding his senses. 

_Istar..._

Teacher and mentor. Goddess and Mother. Betrayer. In the end, Yugi was _nothing_ to her. In the end she had just been _using_ him. And for what? Ambition? Power? 

"Yes to both." Yugi looked up at Yami. "But she _did_ love you...even if you don't believe it. She loved you enough to want you to live...forever. To be immortal. And never get hurt." Yami had gone still, unfocused, as he held Yugi's eyes with a peculiar intensity. "It might not have been the only motivation, but it was enough for her to go through with his plans..." 

"No." Yugi quietly disagreed. "If she _loved_ me she would have let me decide."

Yugi turned his face away. Tears still trickling, he missed the stricken expression on Yami's face. 

When Yugi turned back to Yami, Yami held a neutral expression once more. He paused and studied Yami for a few moments...trying to grasp what his mind could not earlier. 

"This -- whatever this is -- had something to do with the strange engravings outside...it also has something to do with you, doesn't it? Your memories. The way you avoided being in the temple all day..." 

"Yes." Yami took a deep breath and continued. "What you went through.... was what I went through. 800 years ago." 

"Why?" Yugi whispered. "Why would they do that?"

"Why not? It's not _them_ who feel the pain, who gets eaten alive. It's not _them _who spend eternity, wandering and lost. No...Someone else goes through it, and they sit back with an instant all powerful and controllable immortal slave." Laughter, both sharp and bitter came out of Yami's mouth. 

Yugi could say nothing. He had nothing to say. Not when his heart still bled. Not when he still cried silently inside. But later. Later when the hurt wasn't as biting, as harsh and unforgiving. When Yami could look upon his memories, and not see the past in the present. When the utter cruelty of it could be dulled, if not quite forgotten. Later they would talk. Touch. Feel. And never stop.  

They say time healed all wounds. Whether it was true, however, remained a mystery. Fortunately for them, they had time enough to test out the theory. After all, they had an eternity together. It was enough. 

It had to be.


End file.
